Wild Lobo
Edward Martinez, better know by his ring name Wild Lobo is a Mexican American caw wrestler trained by Eddie Guerrero and currently wrestling for New Japan Caw Wrestling (NJCW). Lobo had notable tenures in World Championship Caw Wrestling (WCCW), Thomas's Wrestling Association (TWA), Canadian Wrestling Association (CWA), and Pro Wrestling Organization (PWO). Career Early career Lobo debuted in Pro Wrestling Organization (PWO) in 2008 wrestling under the X Division of PWO. Wild Lobo wrestled AJ Styles in a Extreme Rules match for the X Division title which he won. He would later lose the title to AJ Styles in a ladder match. Lobo currently wrestles for New Japan Caw Wrestling. World Championship Caw Wrestling Lobo went on to gain fame in World Championship Caw Wrestling (WCCW) in 2009 where he was the owner of WCCW. Lobo debuted in their first episode against The Great Musha which he won. Lobo was in the Main Event at WCCW's first CPV CRUSH, were he was in a Fatal 4 Way match for the WCCW World Heavyweight Championship. He would later lose it to Savior in a Steel Cage Match. Weeks passed until at WCCW's CawAMania 1 where he became a two time WCCW World Heavyweight Champion in the Main Event in a WCCW vs TWA Armageddon Hell In A Cell Match which he won by making Reaper X tap out. Lobo later lost the belt to Reaper X in the main event of WCCW Episode 15 in a submission match. Lobo teamed up with his cousin Alan Jasso and chased after the WCCW World Tag Team Titles, that dream came a reality when Lobo & Jasso became the new WCCW World Tag Team Champions. Lobo & Jasso were arguing a lot that Jasso cost Lobo a shot at the WCCW World Heavyweight Title. At WCCW Hardcore Stand Lobo and Jasso were in a Hair vs Mask match which Lobo lost and had to remove his mask. Lobo started wrestling without his mask until WCCW was no more. Thomas's Wrestling Association Lobo made some appearances in Thomas's Wrestling Association as WCCW's working agreements with TWA including at the times of the WCCW vs TWA rivalry and the TWA Revenge Rumble. Canadian Wrestling Association WCCW had another working agreement with Canadian Wrestling Association. Lobo became a 4 time CWA Hardcore Champion by defeating Big Poppa Rocka, Icedude, Brad "Iceman" Harris, and Killswitch. North American Wrestling Alliance Lobo was part of the North American Wrestling Alliance and is a 1 time and last NAWA Heavyweight Champion by defeating Blake Styles in CWA. New Japan Caw Wrestling http://www.youtube.com/user/WCCWEDD Debut and ICWGP Junior Heavyweight Champion Lobo with his sister Mini moved to Japan to train and get stronger, one week later an agent working for New Japan Caw Wrestling saw them working out in a gym and remembered who they where while watching WCCW in the glory days of the caw league. The agent wanted them to work for NJCW and Lobo accepted and so did his sister.The owner of NJCW wanted Lobo to have the gimmick of Kinnikuman, a wrestler from the Japanese Anime Kinnikuman. On NJCW Epsiode 2 Kinnikuman faced Hiei De-mon and he won the match by pinfall. On NJCW Episode 5 Kinnikuman was in his first opening match against Samaru Kurosaki but lost the match to Samaru. On NJCW Sounansha Kinnikuman became the first ICWGP Junior Heavyweight Champion by defeating Samaru Kurosaki, E-su of Suki, and Hiei De-mon. On NJCW Harumagedon Kinnikuman lost the title to Hiei De-mon in his first title defense. Kinnikuman participated in the first Super J Cup hosted by New Japan Caw Wrestling, in the first round he defeated fellow caw wrestler E-su of Suki by pinfall and would moved on to the quarterfinals were he faced another fellow caw wrestler Su-pa Kun and defeated him by pinfall and Kinnikuman went to the semifinals to face Thomas's Wrestling Assoication caw wrestler Maximum Max but he lost to Max by pinfall and got him eliminated from the tournament, a Super J Cup Trophy, and a number one contenders match for Hiei De-mons ICWGP Junior Heavyweight Championship at Caw Kingdom I in Tokyo Dome on January 6, 2010. The owner of NJCW announced that the ICWGP Junior Heavyweight Championship would be defended in a Fatal 4 Way Match instead of a One on One Match that was supposed to be only Maximum Max vs Hiei De-mon, so at Caw Kingdom 1 Kinnikuman was picked as the fourth competitor for the Fatal 4 Way Match since he was the first champion and one of the semifinalist of the Super J Cup tournament but he lost the match to TWA's caw wrestler Maximum Max when he pinned the champion Hiei De-mon after a Max 1 9. Heel Turn World Fantasy Wrestling Fedaration http://www.youtube.com/user/WFWFederation On February 1, 2010 Kinnikuman signed a contract with World Fantasy Wrestling Fedaration as an inring competitor. Kinnikuman still hasn't debuted yet because WFWF is still looking for more caw wrestlers. Personal life Kinnikuman has one sister (Mini) and two cousins (Alan Jasso & Aguila Verde) that are in the Caw League World. In wrestling *'As Kinnikuman ' **'Finishing moves' ***Muscle Buster (NJCW 2009–Present) ***Frog Splash (PWO, WCCW, CWA, TWA, NAWA, NJCW 2008–Present) *'As Wild Lobo' **'Finishing moves' ***Wild Brain Breaker (PWO, WCCW, TWA, CWA, NAWA 2008–2009) ***Frog Splash (PWO, WCCW, TWA, CWA, NAWA, NJCW 2008–Present) Championships and accomplishments *'Canadian Wrestling Association' **CWA Hardcore Championship (4 times) *New Japan Caw Wrestling **ICWGP Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'North American Wrestling Allaince' **NAWA Heavyweight Championship (1 time) (Last) *'Pro Wrestling Organization' **PWO X Division Championship (1 time) *'World Championship Caw Wrestling' **WCCW World Heavyweight Championship (2 times) **WCCW World Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Alan Jasso Luchas de Apuestas